The Billow Effect, The Elves
by Sheankelor
Summary: A carefully guarded and regulated potion's recipe was placed into the hands of a student. What is the response to this action, and how will Hogwarts elves react? The next in line of the Billow Effect set, follows directly after "The return to school".


_AN: The last one I hope. We'll see. This one was thought of before Raven's Dusk asked for it, but she did help to focus it. Thanks dear!_

_This is not beta-ed, so if you see a glaring heart-rending mistake, please pm me so I can repair it. I would hate to cause the rending of a heart. _

_Yen has already help a bit, thank you Ladio.  
_

_The Billow Effect, The Elves_

Severus tucked the vials of the elven fertility potion labeled in his own cryptic symbols onto the top shelf in the little storeroom he used for his own potions lab. Bell and Rung were supposed to be by that evening to collect a vial. He was considering offering the other vials to the house elves that helped clean up after his more spectacular failures in this room. A spectacular failure was how the elves had first started helping in his lab.

Coriander and Fennel were both kitchen elves, but they had found him four years ago collapsed in a mess of cauldron pieces and goop. The sticky goop coated the ceiling, walls, and floor. Severus still wasn't sure why they were down there in the first place, but they had revived him. It had taken him five minutes to convince them not to get Slughorn or Pomfrey. Fennel had cleaned up the mess while Coriander had ran every health check on him she could think of. She had healed minor cuts and burns while cleaning the potion off of him.

After that evening, one of the two would stop by his lab. They had eventually brought others with them, Bell and Rung had been two of the others. There were now fifteen elves that stopped by periodically while he brewed. They came from all over the school, and they came with gifts.

The greenhouse elves brought him cuttings from plants that were left over from classes and the ones that helped Hagrid with the care of the grounds brought him different parts of animals and plants. None of the ingredients were first rate, but he had learned a long time ago to work around that factor. He also was delivered meals if he missed one or two, especially during the holidays. Severus was still trying to figure out how no-one but the elves knew what he was doing. No-one, not the Headmaster, Slughorn, or any house head had ever walked into his lab.

Grabbing a large bottle off the lower shelf, Severus headed out towards the kitchen. He would give Tift the laundry soap additive she wanted while grabbing a snack. If he went to the kitchen to pick it up, he could control the amount of food he ended up with. He dodged into a small classroom when he spotted Black crossing the hall at the intersection up ahead.

"Master Snape."

Severus ran through all the voices of the elves he knew and realized that this one was new. Turning about, he looked down at the small brown eyed creature. "Good afternoon."

The elf's face brightened up and his ears perked up as well. "Master Snape, Rung is sorry that Bell couldn't come with Rung."

Severus blinked as the little elf's ears sank back down. Searching over the creature carefully, he tried to decided if this was Rung just feeling off. But even though there was a superficial resemblance, the brown eyes and ear shape, it just wasn't Rung. The closer look also made him wonder if the elf was a Hogwarts elf. Its outfit was just too ratty. _'Just what is going on here?'_

Severus decided to play along to see what he could learn. Nodding slightly, he frowned at the unknown elf. "What is wrong with Bell?"

"Bell is working hard, sir. Bell said that Rung can take the potion." The brown eyes watched the teen.

Severus cast a quick _Muffliato. _ If he hadn't already suspected something this would clinched it. The Hogwarts elves never mentioned his potions outside of his lab. At least not by name. They called them his hobby, extra studies, or some other oblique reference. This elf was not a Hogwarts elf.

Keeping his wand in hand, he turned over in his mind how to find out what the elf was after. One thing was obvious, it wanted Rung and Bell's potion. _'Could it be working for one of the Potions Masters? Has word slipped out into the elven community that I am brewing it?'_ Contemplating the small creature a little while longer, Severus came up with his plan of action.

Pulling the bottle out of his bag, he looked from it to the elf. "I was bring it down to tell her that I couldn't quite get one of the scents right."

The brown eyes blinked and the ears that had lifted when the bottle appeared, drooped again. "Scents, Master Snape?"

Severus watched as the elf tried to figure out how scent was associated with the potion. The fertility potion was odorless. "Bell didn't tell you?"

"There is no scent with the potion. Wouldn't that ruin it, Master Snape, sir?" The elf clammed its mouth shut, hoping that he hadn't given his ignorance away. There was a rumor in the elven community that this brat was brewing the fertility potion. It had come to his master's attention and his master didn't like that notion. So, his master had sent him to find out the truth.

Severus almost smirked at the widening of the already bulbous eyes when the elf heard what he had let slip. _'That is right. You are trying to pretend to know what potion we are talking about. But you are not sure.' _ Tipping the bottle a little bit he he nodded to himself.

"This is the lilac smelling one. I am having problems with the sandlewood and eucalyptus scent she wanted." He purposely named ingredients he knew would destroy the balance needed in the fertility potion. Now he waited to see if the elf reacted. If it was as he suspected, it wouldn't take long.

"Master Snape, the potion won't work with those ingredients! The interactions of the other ingredients will be destroyed, sir."

Severus fought to keep the smug smile off his face. The elf was talking about the fertility potion, and obviously knew the workings of the potion. That pointed to what he suspected. "You presume to tell me what would ruin my potion? Scents have been added to laundry soaps for as long as a female has been washing. You are obviously overwrought, leave me. I'll deliver this to Arean."

He watched as the elf vanished. There had been no reaction to the name he had made up. It was time for a long conversation with the elves.

スネイプ

It took Severus by surprise. He had not been expecting this outcome of his conversation with the house elves. He had informed them of the impersonating elf, and what the elf had tried to accomplish. Since then, the Hogwarts house elves had closed ranks around him. His core fifteen were the only ones that stopped by the lab still, but the others were watching in the halls and the grounds.

It had a pleasant unexpected side effect. The Marauders were having a difficult time pranking him.

スネイプ

Severus stepped cautiously into the only place he truly considered home. He was very conscious of the mark that was marring his left arm.

Billowing down the stairs, he headed towards the dungeons. Dumbledore had told him to pick out a classroom and prepare to start at the end of next month. He could live in the castle until then. It was the last part that made him nervous. Living where there was a collection of elves that might scorn and hate him now.

Stepping into his old lab room, he stared about at the clean surfaces. The cauldrons that he had left were gleaming in stacks over in the corner.

"Master Snape, sir."

Severus spun about and stared at Coriander and Fennel.

"Welcome home, sir." Coriander smiled up at him. "Bell, Rung, Fennel and Coriander cleaned the lab, sir."

Severus felt a knot unravel in his chest. At least four were not against him. "Thank you."

Fennel nodded at his thanks. "Rung and Bell wish to know if Master Snape wants his robes cleaned as before, Master Snape, sir."

"Yes." Severus ran his hands down the front of his robes before he sank down to the elves height. "You know what has happened."

Coriander glanced at his left arm and then back to his face. "We know everything, Master Snape. All of us do. If you need any help, Hogwarts Elves are all with you, sir."

Giving a small smile, Severus nodded. He knew that they would understand his gratitude. Standing up, he stepped into the corridor. "Which classroom would you recommend?"

He saw Coriander and Fennel look surprised.

"I think that is a question for one of the others, sir."

Turning on his heel, Severus walked towards the kitchen. "Then I shall ask them." He raised an eyebrow at them as he continued. "The kitchen?"

"Fennel and Coriander will call everyone together, Master Snape, sir."

Severus watched as the two elves disappeared. Smirking, he headed for the kitchen, his robes billowing out behind him.


End file.
